Last Night (mini-episódio)
Last Night (Última Noite) foi o quarto dos cinco curtas Night and the Doctor ''produzidos exclusivamente para os boxes de DVD e Blu-ray de Doctor Who: A Sexta Temporada Completa. É o último de uma história de duas partes que começa em First Night. Foi escrita pelo Showrunner Steven Moffat. Sinopse O primeiro encontro do Doctor com River ficou mais do que um pouco complicado. Com três versões dela na TARDIS, dois Doctors são necessários para resolver o problema. Enredo O Doctor deita uma River Song imóvel no chão da TARDIS, com medo de que ela esteja morta. Ele se prepara para fazer boca-a-boca, mas percebe que ela só está prendendo a respiração com os olhos fechados. Ela levanta-se para flertar com ele. Ela tinha escapado de Stormcage e perguntado a alguns Sontarans se eles estavam em um "Chá de Cozinha" só pra eles a perseguirem através da Galaxia. Enquanto o Doctor a repreende ela percebe o vestido dourado que ele escolheu para River para a visita a Calderon Beta balançando perto do console. Ela exige saber quem ele trouxe e vai até as escadas para encontrar a periguete. Um segundo depois, a River "mais nova" retorna do guarda-roupa da TARDIS, exigindo saber com quem ele está falando. Ela volta para o guarda-roupa. A River "mais velha" retorna exigindo, também, saber com quem o Doctor está falando. Quando ele nega estar falando com alguém, ela retoma sua caçada. Uma terceira River entra na TARDIS, usando o vestido dourado. Esta River estava esperando encontrar o seu Doctor aqui, mas ao ver o vestido pendurado no console, ela pergunta por que ele comprou outro. O Doctor pede a ela para sair e verificar se a luz em cima da TARDIS está funcionando. Ela vai. A River "mais velha" retorna para a sala de controle, convencida de que ela ouviu o Doctor conversando com alguém. O Doctor bruscamente ativa seu Manipulador de Vortex para devolvê-la para a prisão. A terceira River re-entra na TARDIS. Ela é seguida por uma segunda versão, mais velha, do Doctor em um fraque, que diz que ela está na TARDIS errada. River fica maravilhada com a perspectiva de duas versões de seu marido, mas enquanto o "seu Doctor" a chama, ela fala para o Doctor que ele vai levá-la para ver as Torres Cantantes de Darillium. Os dois Doctors compartilham um breve momento triste, sabendo que este é o local que o Doctor a leva um pouco antes de sua infeliz expedição para a Biblioteca. O Doctor "mais novo" deseja boa sorte para o seu eu "mais velho" em seu último encontro. O Doctor "mais velho" melancolicamente olha para a versão mais nova de si e deseja-lhe o mesmo. Enquanto o Doctor "mais velho" sai, a River "mais nova" retorna para pegar um vislumbre deles juntos. O Doctor não vai lhe dizer o que acaba de acontecer por causa de "spoilers". Ela expressa que gosta dessa palavra. Ele a acompanha até a porta para ir em seu encontro. Ela protesta que ela não mudou roupa. Ele diz que ela nunca mudará. River brinca que os segredos do Doctor será a morte dela. Elenco *The Doctor - Matt Smith *River Song - Alex Kingston Equipe *Escritor - Steven Moffat *Diretor - Richard Senior (não creditado) Referências TARDIS *Várias versões de uma pessoa podem coexistir dentro de uma mesma TARDIS. Embora possa-se afirmar que isto é contrariado por The Girl Who Waited, deve-se notar que nenhuma das River Song's que aparecem neste episódio existem como resultado de um paradoxo e estão todas na linha do tempo "correta". Duas versões de cada um de seus pais e do Décimo Primeiro Doctor também apareceram na TARDIS, simultaneamente, em suas linhas de tempo corretas. (TV: ''Space e Time). Notas da História *Este é a segunda parte de uma história de duas, começando com First Night. *O título faz referência a implicação de que versão futura do Décimo Primeiro Doctor e River estão em sua última "noite fora" para as Torres Cantantes de Darillium, logo antes dos eventos de Silence in the Library. *Esta história se passa inteiramente dentro da TARDIS. Locações *Upper Boat Studios Continuidade *A segunda River estava sendo perseguida por Sontarans. en:Last Night de:Last Night Categoria:Especiais